fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Evande Zilia
Summary Evande Zilia is an Abstract-piece Magus who has no King or Queen. Her origin is very obscure as she lacks a proper backstory, adding to the mysterious nature of her character. Be that as it may, Evande is actually Tita Zilia's daughter from a separate timeline who used Garland's blessing to be given the opportunity to kill her mother in order to see the completion of the Continental World War. Her Final Magic is Spectrum Bender and it allows her to create distortions within space. Power and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Evande Zilia Origin: Garland Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Unranked Abstract Magus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Magic, Statistics Amplification, Spatial Distortion (Can create distortions within space, causing any physical matter within to bend according to the distortion), Portal Creation (Can utilize the distortions to link between two different points in space), Summoning, and BFR (By creating a distortion at a distant point, she can warp her opponent elsewhere) with Spectrum Bender Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Managed to destroy the entire surface of Reuben Walker's Mundo de Uno. She is hinted at being superior to Reuben in his Bóg Transformation.) Speed: Relativistic+ (Can nearly move at the speed of light) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (The average magus can lift multiple steel ships with ease) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent level Durability: Multi-Continent level Stamina: Unfit. According to Garland, wielders of Spectrum Bender should only be of divine blood. As consequence to wielding a power that is out of her biological capacity, she tires easily. Range: Tens of meters with basic magic attacks, Planetary with Spectrum Bender (Casually warped the moon to her side) Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Gifted. Evande has been described by many as a prodigious magus who could easily make a splendorous living off of being a magus, but since she uses her talent as means to kill her mother, Evande often overlooks her own potential. Weaknesses: As mentioned before, Evande has poor stamina and will usually only fight for ten or so minutes because of this. A large number of her most basic spells take a heavier toll on her than they would the average magus, so one could only imagine the detriment Spectrum Bender causes her. She is also very single-minded on her idea of slaying Tita. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Spectrum Bender: Evande's Final Magic allows her to cause distortions within the bounds of space. Regarded as an extremely power magic by Garland, Evande implies that her magic knows no limits. With it she can create portals by securing and connecting two different locations in space and she has been shown to be able to use these portals in a multitude of ways. She can distort space to cause a variety of effects such as slicing and crushing. Her distortion is not limited to other things as she has proved a number of times that she can distort the space around herself to teleport. *'Impact Star:' Evande launches a ball of compressed space at her target that distorts and creates a split, cutting her target effectively. *'Space Erasure:' An unnamed spell of Spectrum Bender, Evande erases a section of space. *'Wretched Moon Cannon:' Evande charges and releases various beams of space at her target to inflict a serious amount of damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Garland Category:Humans Category:Space Users Category:Teenagers Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Original Characters